IF I
by loeloe07
Summary: Berkat paksaan sang adik, Minseo, akhirnya Mingyu pun kehilangan waktu hibernasi berharganya di hari Minggu dan malah menonton konser SEVENTEEN! Meskipun awalnya merasa terpaksa, namun paras cantik dan suara merdu sang leader Seventeen, Jeon Wonwoo, langsung mencuri perhatian seorang Kim Mingyu... Mingyu x Wonwoo / Meanie slight Wonhui


**IF I**

 **MEANIE**

 **MINGYU X WONWOO**

 **YAOI**

 **Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, ayo bangun..." rengek seorang yeoja cantik sambil mengguncang sebuah gundukan besar di atas tempat tidur king size itu.

"Oppa! Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku menonton konser Seventeen, ayo cepat bangun..." yeoja cantik itu terus merengek sambil melonjak-lonjak di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Yak! Kim Minseo, hentikan! Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku yang berharga!" gundukan itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Mingyu oppa, cepatlah mandi. Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku menonton konser jika kalah bertanding game denganku, kecuali memang oppa adalah seorang namja yang suka mengingkari janji." kata Minseo panjang lebar agar oppa kandungnya itu, Kim Mingyu, tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengelak.

"Tsk, ne...ne... Cerewet!" Mingyu pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi sambil menggerutu. Weekend baginya adalah saat untuk hibernasi, karena di hari kerja dia hampir tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk tidur.

Sebagai seorang General Manager, dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ditangani. Dia merupakan seorang yang perfectionist, maka dia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya seteliti mungkin agar tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun, sehingga tak jarang dia harus bekerja lembur. Meskipun appa nya adalah pemilik perusahaan sekaligus Presdir di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dia tetap bekerja keras seperti pegawai lainnya. Dan sekarang dia sangat menyesal karena telah kehilangan waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

Mingyu meruntuki dirinya yang telah masuk dalam jebakan dongsaennya untuk bertanding game. Minseo, sang dongsaeng, merupakan penggila game. Sedangkan dia, yang setiap harinya hanya berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen, dengan bodohnya menyetujui tantangan sang dongsaeng untuk bertanding game dengan taruhan yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan pemenang, apapun itu.

At concert venue.

Bagian luar venue telah dipenuhi oleh Carat, sebutan untuk fans Seventeen, yang sedang mengantri untuk masuk.

"Minseo-ya, oppa pulang saja ne? Kau tahu kan kalau oppa kurang menyukai tempat yang ramai." Mingyu pun beralasan sambil memelas kepada Minseo saat mereka sedang ikut mengantri untuk masuk.

Minseo pun menunjukkan tiket yang dibelinya tepat di depan wajah Mingyu.

"Lihat oppa, bahkan aku sudah membeli tiket VIP. Didalam kita akan berada di posisi paling depan dan duduk dengan nyaman. Kita tidak akan berdesakan sama sekali, jadi oppa tenang saja ne?" jelas Minseo dengan senyum manis nya. Mingyu pun hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik untuk memasuki venue.

Kim bersaudara itu pun mulai memasuki venue dengan banyak tatapan mata yang mengarah kepada mereka, lebih tepatnya pada Mingyu. Tidak heran jika penampilannya menyita perhatian banyak orang karena memang postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, paras yang rupawan, ditambah kulit tan yang sexy, cukup membuat seorang Kim Mingyu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun dia berada.

Minseo tampak tidak terganggu dengan semua tatapan yang mengarah kepada oppanya itu, karena memang oppanya itu sangat tampan, meskipun ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui hal tersebut apalagi di depan Mingyu. Sementara itu, Mingyu merasa jengah dan memilih pergi ke toilet, mecari kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Minseo-ya, oppa mau ke toilet dulu." ijin Mingyu.

"Ne, tapi awas saja kalau oppa berani kabur!" ancam Minseo.

"Tsk, ne...ne..." Mingyu pun berdecak sebal karena niatnya dapat ditebak.

At Toilet

"Aishh... dongsaeng merepotkan! Untuk apa berdesakan hanya untuk menonton sekelompok namja menari-nari di panggung? Hahhh... waktu tidurku yang berharga..."

Mingyu sibuk menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke toilet, hingga tiba-tiba...

Brukk.

Seseorang menabrak Mingyu dengan cukup keras saat dia akan memasuki toilet sehingga Mingyu jatuh terduduk.

"Ah, mianhe... Aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru." namja yang menabrak Mingyu pun membantu Mingyu untuk berdiri.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa." Mingyu pun bangkit lalu menatap wajah sang penabrak.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" namja penabrak itu menatap Mingyu dengan cemas.

Mingyu hanya terdiam memandang paras namja penabraknya itu. Paras namja itu sangat cantik dengan wajah tirus dan sorot matanya yang tajam terlihat seperti mata rubah. Mingyu pun tidak dapat berkedip menatapnya.

"Maaf..." tanya sang namja penabrak itu sambil mengguncang tangan Mingyu pelan karena Mingyu tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Ah... Ne, ti-tidak apa-apa. Ti-tidak ada yang sa-sakit." jawab Mingyu agak tergagap.

"Ah, syukurlah." kata namja itu lega. "Maaf aku harus pergi, aku sedang terburu-buru." dia sedikit membungkukkan badan lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Mingyu seolah terhipnotis oleh namja tersebut. Ia terus menatap punggung namja penabraknya sampai dia berbelok di koridor dan tidak terlihat lagi. Dia pun memegang dada nya dan merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

 _"Tidak lagi..." batinnya._

Dia pun menghela napas pelan lalu masuk ke toilet melanjutkan tujannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Tsk, oppa dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Ku kira oppa sudah melarikan diri." sindir Minseo saat Mingyu kembali dari toilet dan langsung menuduki kursi kosong disebelahnya.

"Sudah dimulaikah?" tanya Mingyu tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dongsaengnya.

"Ne, dan sekarang waktunya mereka memperkenalkan diri. Ah, mereka sangat tampan..." Minseo pun sibuk ber-fangirling ria.

Mingyu pun hanya memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

"Tsk, berlebihan sekali. Apa mereka lebih tampan dari oppamu ini?" ucap Mingyu yang merasa jengah dengan tingkah sang dongsaeng yang seakan memuja idolanya itu.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula, siapa bilang oppa tampan? Semakin hari oppa semakin mirip dengan bongbong boneka kesayangan oppa itu!" ucap Minseo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yak! Kau..."

"Annyeonghaeseyo~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas panggung.

Deg.

Perkataan Mingyu seolah terhenti di ujung mulutnya ketika mendengar suara yang nampaknya terdengar tidak asing.

" _Suara ini..."_

"Annyeong caratdeul..."

"Anyyeong..."

"Bangapseumnida caratdeul..."

Terdengar beberapa suara lain yang juga ikut menyapa Carat yang hadir, namun suara pertama lah yang menarik perhatian Mingyu. Mingyu pun segera menoleh ke arah panggung dimana suara itu berasal. Seketika dia sangat terkejut mendapati namja yang tadi menabraknya di depan toilet sedang berada di atas panggung bersama dengan empat orang namja lain.

" _Mwo? Dia kan namja yang tadi..."_

"Hey, Minseo-ya, jadi mereka itu yang tadi kau bicarakan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ishh... oppa mengganggu saja. Ne, itu mereka." jawab Minseo dengan kesal karena kegiatan fangirling-nya yang terganggu, kemudian dia pun menoleh kembali ke arah panggung.

"Kyaaa... Seungcheol oppa... Saranghae..." teriak Minseo heboh.

"Annyeonghaseyo caratdeul..." sapa namja yang tadi menabrak Mingyu itu.

" _Suara ini... membuatku ingin selalu mendengarnya setiap saat..."_

"Kami akan memberi salam terlebih dahulu, ha... dul... set..." ucapnya sambil memberi aba-aba pada para member grup nya.

"Say the name, SEVENTEEN!" mereka berlima meneriakkan nama grup mereka dengan bersemangat.

Terdengar teriakan kencang dari pada Carat, termasuk Minseo. Mingyu bahkan harus menutup kedua telinganya agar terhindar dari ketulian.

"Ne, selanjutnya kami akan memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari uri magnae, Vernon-ssi." ucap sang namja tersebut mempersilahkan namja yang berada di ujung yang berlawanan dengannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Seventeen magnae, Vernon imnida..." ucap seorang namja tampan berwajah kebarat-baratan sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Scoups imnida, bangapseumida..." sapa namja yang terlihat paling dewasa di antara mereka.

"Dokyeom imnida..."ucap namja tampan berhidung mancung dengan senyum sejuta watt di wajahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jun imnida..." sapa seorang namja tampan, yang sedikit lebih tinggi diantara kelimanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen leader, bangapseumnida caratdeul..." ucap sang namja yang menabrak Mingyu sambil membungkukkan badannnya.

" _Jeon Wonwoo..."_

"Ne, ini adalah konser perdana kami... setelah kami menjalani masa training yang cukup panjang, dan berulang kali berpikir untuk menyerah, namun kami memilih untuk bertahan, hingga kami debut dua tahun yang lalu." ujar Wonwoo dengan suara menahan tangis.

Jun yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo otomatis mendekat dan langsung merangkul dan menepuk pelan bahu sang leader untuk menenangkannya. Tindakan spontan Jun tersebut membuat para Carat berteriak heboh. Bukan rahasia lagi jika para fans club dari sebuah boygroup sangat suka memasang-masangkan sesama member, dan begitu juga dengan para Carat. Karena wajah sang leader yang paling cantik, maka dia pun dipasangkan dengan semua member yang memang berwajah tampan. Para member Seventeen pun mengetahui hal ini, namun mereka tidak menganggapnya serius, bahkan terkadang mereka dengan sengaja berdekatan dengan sang leader dan melakukan fanservice hanya untuk membuat para Carat senang.

Melihat hal tersebut, entah mengapa terbesit perasaan tidak rela di hati Mingyu ketika namja cantik yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal, bernama Wonwoo itu dirangkul mesra oleh namja lain, namun Mingyu berusaha menepis perasaannya itu.

=...=

About Seventeen!

Seventeen awalnya adalah sebuah grup project yang di debutkan dua tahun lalu dibawah naungan Pledis Entertainment. Seventeen terdiri dari lima orang member, yaitu:

Jeon Wonwoo, namja kelahiran 96, melalui masa training paling lama yaitu selama lima tahun, sehingga dia terpilih sebagai leader team dan juga merupakan vokalist team.

Choi Seungcheol, dengan nama panggung Scoups, namja kelahiran 95, merupakan member tertua dan rapper dalam team, dan melalui 2 tahun masa training.

Berikutnya, Wen Junhui, biasa dipanggil Jun, berasal dari China, sebaya dengan Wonwoo, dan merupakan main dancer dalam team.

Lee Seokmin, dengan nama panggung Dokyeom, namja kelahiran 97, dan merupakan main vocalist dan happy virus dalam team.

Terakhir, Chwe Hansol, lebih dikenal dengan nama Vernon, sang maknae kelahiran 98, dan merupakan rapper dalam team.

Mereka berlima telah melalui masa-masa sulit saat debut, dimana kemampuan mereka dianggap remeh karena para netizen menganggap mereka grup project yang hanya bermodalkan visual saja. Namun, kerja keras mereka semua membuktikan bahwa selain visual, talenta mereka pun memang patut diacungi jempol.

Setelah dua tahun, mereka mencapai popularitas yang tinggi dan memiliki banyak fans yang disebut sebagai Carat dan mengadakan konser pertama mereka, mereka resmi menjadi sebuah grup tetap, bukan lagi sebuah grup project.

Abou Seventeen – end.

.

.

.

nemu ini di tumpukan folder ff trash di leppi, dengan sedikit edit sono sini, akhirnya keposting juga...

otte?

END/TBC?


End file.
